This invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing parasites from bees. More specifically, this invention relates to a portable apparatus for applying a parasite killing steam solution within a bee hive.
The collection of honey within bee hives is usually accomplished by means of a plurality of rectangular frames having a flat sheet of wax or wax covered plastic therein. The bees build the honeycombs on the sheet, and after the honeycomb is complete the beekeeper removes the frames and removes the honey from the frames. As long as individuals have been collecting honey from the bees in this manner parasites such as mites, beetles, moths and the like have been known for populating such hives killing off entire colonies of bees.
As a result of colony collapse due to parasites infiltrating bee hives, known in the art are a plurality of different devices and systems that are used in order to attempt to eliminate these parasites. One example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,651 to Arndt. In that disclosure a device is disclosed that provides a recirculation system and heater in order to raise the temperature within the bee hive in order to kill off parasitic mites.
While the device of the '651 patent is effective for killing off the mites, problems still remain. For example, the '651 device is bulky and must be placed on top of the bee hive. Thus, transporting the device to multiple bee hives is arduous and undesirable. Additionally, the recirculation of heat tends not to be dispersed evenly within the bee hive as the heat is drawn in a path and does not cover the entire bee hive. Another problem with the device is that 120-220 volts of electricity is needed to power the device such that an individual has to buy a 3-4 kilowatt generator to be able to power a single device.
Thus, a principle object of the present invention is to provide a portable apparatus that effectively kills parasites within a bee hive.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method for killing and removing parasites from a bee hive that minimizes costs associated with the method.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.